Scorpion/Mortal Kombat
Not to be confused with Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X. Mortal Kombat Scorpion is a rarely utilized character. His stats are quite poor, and his passive is quite negligible as the second half is shared by other iterations of Scorpion, while the first half deals fairly unnoticable damage. However, Scorpion does have a niche use, should he cause a bleed from his heavy combo, you can easily set up a super to deal 20% more damage. He can be unlocked through a challenge and promoted directly after he is unlocked. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from Challenge Booster Pack, Most Wanted Pack and the newly-added Apokolips Darkseid Challenge Pack, or as a guaranteed character from the Bleed Out Pack and the Survivor Pack , but getting him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy His passive when first introduced (and after being buffed) was unique, seeing as the enemy team couldn't defend against his damage over time. However, as the multiplayer update rolled out, his passive now is almost useless, as any Damage over Time method now is unblockable - meaning that only Scorpion's basic attacks have any unique effect. His special 1 deals an additional burn damage of 3~6% (scales according to your swiping performance) of his damage stat over 6 seconds, compared to special 1's normal maximum of 40%. His special 2 does roughly 6.9~13.8% over 6 seconds, compared to special 2's 120%. His heavy combo does 2 additional bleed hits for about 2.4% damage (1.2% each). This original version of Scorpion is very rarely used. While his damage isn't horrible, his health is quite low, and his passive is simply lackluster. He mostly only serves as confusion for his far more powerful version Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, which is often caused by the Bleed Out Pack and Most Wanted Pack, both of which only contains this version of Scorpion (the former being fixed while the latter is random) but not the more recent version. If you do have/want to use him however, his bleed on heavy combo, like all bleeds, confer a 20% damage bonus. While a bit too short to utilize with special attacks, it will slightly increase the damage of the first hit of your next heavy combo if you attack you opponent as soon as they move up to you again. It is also a very handy source of damage amplification for his Super Move; simply use a heavy combo and use his super immediately once it finishes, and the super will deal 20% increased damage. Unusually, his opponent start burning - and taking the additional fire damage - during his special 2, instead of at the end. Interactions Good With *[[Catwoman/Batman_Returns|'Catwoman/Batman Returns']]: She is useful for boosting Scorpion's DOT. Good Against *'Hal Jordan/Red Lantern': With his easily accessible bleed, Scorpion can cause Red Lantern to deal more damage to himself when using a special attack. Countered By *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman can choose to be immune to DOT, rendering Scorpion's passive completely useless. *'Scorpion/Klassic': Because of Klassic Scorpion's immunity to fire, it renders all burning DOT completely useless. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': If Aquaman has DOT on him and some power as well, a special move from Aquaman will rinse the burning or bleeding DOT and double it back at Scorpion. Abilities Here are Scorpion's abilities. Scorpion's SP2, "Hell Fire", can be chained from his 4-hit heavy basic combo. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:DOT damage Category:Bleed Category:DOT added to special Category:Burn Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin Category:Mortal Kombat Characters